Conventional liquid or "fluid" shortenings contain about 10% or less emulsifier by weight of the shortening. Liquid shortenings to which very high levels of emulsifier are added have not been made.
It has now been unexpectedly discovered that liquid shortenings containing high levels of mono-diglyceride emulsifier (in the range of 20% to 32% emulsifier by weight of the shortening) are particularly suited for making an improved pizza dough. The dough is more storage stable, handles better, and provides a better baked texture.
Unfortunately, there are several problems associated with adding these high emulsifier levels to a liquid shortening. We have found that if the shortening is made incorrectly, it is not pourable, not uniform, and does not provide the pizza dough improvement benefits.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a particular liquid shortening composition that contains high emulsifier levels and is pourable, uniform, and makes an improved pizza dough.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a particular process which, when combined with the composition, produces the desired liquid shortening.
These and other objects of the invention will be more fully described herein.
All percentages used herein are by weight unless otherwise defined.